


Comfort Zone

by Volleyballchick_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballchick_22/pseuds/Volleyballchick_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping out of your comfort zone is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! I really don't know what to say... I just wrote this first chapter and I don't know how long this story will be. Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated.

"Why are we here again, Mewie?"Alex questions, looking down at her phone.

"Because Lake Side is our biggest rivals," The blonde stands on her tip-toes."and their girls basketball team is amazing."

"Whatever you say."

Kristie laughs and grabs ahold of Alex's wrist. They find an empty spot on Diamond Bar's bottom bleacher. Pretty soon they're joined by two more of their soccer teammates; Sydney Leroux and Kelley O'Hara. While the others laugh and joke around, Alex opts to watching the Lake Side girls warmup (because lets face it; Diamond Bar girls are crap.) One girl on Lake Side stands out to her though. She's tall and lean, but muscular. She has tan skin and light brown hair. Number seventeen is on the back of her jersey and she hasn't missed a shot yet.

Before tip off they announce the starting lineup for both teams. Alex learns her name and smiles a little. Tobin Heath.

She's good. Real good. She connects well with her teammates; especially a tall dark haired power forward, who Alex recognizes as the team captain. Tobin and number twenty-four, a lean blonde shooting guard effortlessly keep the ball away from Diamond Bar players. Lake Side girls are modest and fair. They don't show off or act cocky; they keep playing even when they're up by forty-five points.

The ball gets hit out of bounds toward Alex. Her eyes are so focused on the ball coming toward her; she doesn't see Tobin until the basketball player is leaning over her. The play is still in action, but all Alex can think about is Tobin's chocolate orbs staring back into her own.

The basketball player grins."Hey."

"Hi." Alex struggles to swallow.

Tobin slowly stands and quickly heads back to her defensive position. 

"Woah, go Al!" Kelley laughs and Alex feels her face burn.

~~~

Lake side ends up winning 65-5. Sydney, Kristie, and Alex agree to ride home together, while Kelley stays behind saying something about meeting a Hope.

"Hey, wait up!"

The three turn around to see Tobin Heath jogging toward them. She's wearing a yellow Lake Side hoody and red sweatpants; her hair damp with sweat.

"Yeah?" Sydney asks.

Tobin gives her a friendly smile before turning toward Alex."I wanted to apologize for invading your personal space like that."

Alex quickly tries to come up with a reply.

"It's fine. You were just trying to get the ball."

"Yeah," Tobin nods and slowly extends her hand."I think since we got extremely close tonight; I should at least know your name. I'm Tobin." 

A warm laugh escapes Alex's lips and she places her hand in Tobin's."Alex."

Tobin lightly squeezes her hand and softly smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex. Have a safe drive home."

The soccer player nods and watches her walk away with a small smile plastered across her lips.

"Damn! That girl is smooth." Sydney comments.

Kristie laughs and nudges Alex's shoulder."Looks like someone might like you, Lex."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby looks up from her cleats and stares at her teammate. Her expression is serious and truthfully it scares Alex.
> 
> "Just be careful, Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Ive had this chapter done for like a week. I've been writing and all that chiz... Anyways here is chapter two and I promise y'all it's a long one!

First games of the season are nerve racking. Especially when you're playing against a team that recruits. St John's soccer team is the best in the state. Half their players are already committed to big name universities. When you're playing against a team like that it's understandable to be nervous.

When they're walking toward the huddle Sydney hits Alex's arm.

"Ow! What?" She hisses.

Sydney points up toward the stands and Alex swears her heart stops. Tobin catches her eye and smiles before holding her hand up in greeting. Alex gulps; now she's even more nervous than before.

During the 85' minute she takes a hard tackle inside the box that causes her to lose her breath, and it knocks her a little crazy. Abby, the senior captain helps her off the field and on the bench. Her heads pounding and ears are ringing, and she's pretty sure that when she was hit she saw stars. When the trainer kneels in front if her Alex looks over her shoulder to see Tobin. She looks tenses and her eyes are locked into Alex. The forward shoots her a thumbs up and she relaxes a little.

Diamond Bar wins 2-1 and Tobin waits for Alex outside her locker room. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks lightly grabbing the other girl's wrist.

Alex smiles lightly at how concerned Tobin is for her."I'm fine, Tobin; just a little dizzy."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Her tone is soft and soothing.

"My mom told me to not get into cars with strangers." Alex teases and that causes the corner to Tobin's lips to tilt up.

A triumphant smile makes it's way across her lips.

"Seriously, Alex. That was a pretty hard tackle."

The blue eyed girl sighs."Fine." She caves.

"Thank goodness you agreed. I wouldn't want you to get in an accident and have that on my conscience." Tobin jokes, taking Alex's bag and slinging it on to her shoulder.

Alex scoffs."Rude."

A light laugh comes from the basketball player as she leads the way to her car.

"So why'd you come tonight?" Alex questions as she slides into the passenger side seat.

Tobin shrugs and sets Alex's bag in the back.

"I wanted to see you." She answers honestly.

Alex is taken back by Tobin's honesty. The basketball player glance over at her and smiles at her expression. Alex blinks a couple of times before coming to her senses.

"What'd you think?"

"I think that you have me a heart attack out there tonight. St John plays dirty in every sport."

Alex nods and tries not to notice how close Tobin's right hand is to her left. She wants to reach out and hold it, but instead balls her hand into a fist.

"So are you going to tell me how to get to your house?" Tobin asks as she stops at a red light.

 

"Thanks for driving me home." Alex says as she reaches for the door handle.

"I better get your bag for you." Tobin says, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching in the back.

Alex smiles."Thanks."

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Tobin blurts out suddenly.

Alex physically takes a step back in surprise.

"I'd love to, but-"

A frown makes it's way across Tobin's lips and Alex immediately wants to make it go away."But?"

"I have soccer tournaments."

Tobin quickly perks up and chuckles."I don't want to be pushy, but can I come?"

Alex places a finger on her chin and sighs.

"Fine. I guess, but you'll have to meet my family."

"I'll meet your family then." The basketball player answers boldly.

Alex looks amused."Okay."

~~~

"Where is this girl at, Lex?" Jenn, her older sister questions.

"Yeah. I'm starting to think you made her up." Jeri pipes up in a teasing tone.

Alex rolls her eyes and playfully elbows her in the stomach. She hears someone nervously clear their throat and she instantly smiles.

"H-Hey." Tobin greets with a slight shake in her voice.

Alex smiles and takes a cold step forward. She wraps her arms around Tobin's neck and feel the other girl's tan arms wrap around her middle.

"Don't be nervous." She whispers.

Tobin pulls away and nods before turning toward Alex's sisters.

"Hey, I'm Tobin." 

"Jenn." The taller one answers giving her a friendly smile.

"I'm Jeri, and you're a lot better looking than Alex described."

A loud laugh escapes Tobin's lips as she turns toward the youngest Morgan sister, who has her face buried in her hands.

"Oh really?" Tobin raises her eyebrows at the brunette.

Alex's face turns scarlet and she quickly turns toward the field."Hey! The game's starting lets go find mom and dad."

She quickly walks ahead. Tobin follows her toward the stands. She walks next to Jeri until Alex falls back to walk with her.

"Now you have to meet my parents."

Tobin smiles and looks at her."I know. I can do this."

Dark eyebrows raise."Are you sure because there's no going back after."

"I know." Tobin answers biting her lip.

It surprises Alex at how comfortable and relaxes Tobin is when she meets her parents. She's polite and respectful and answers all of their questions.

"Are you having a good time?" Tobin asks in a soft tone.

Alex looks at her and smiles before playfully nudging her."Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Is that a yes?"

The soccer player smiles and bites her lip."Yeah."

"Good," Tobin says and slowly slides her hand into Alex's. She laces her fingers through Alex's and smiles."this is okay, right?"

"Perfect actually."

Tobin's grin widens and Alex feels her heartbeat pick up. Kelley and Syd bound up the bleachers.

"Time to go warmup, Baby horse." Kelley says.

Alex half expects Tobin to let to, but the basketball player doesn't. Sydney looks at their hands and cracks a grin.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

"Take your time." Sydney laughs and quickly grabs Kelley's arm.

"See you after the game?" Alex questions slowly standing up.

Tobin nods and lightly squeezes her hand.

"Good luck, Superstar."

 

"Looks like Baby horse is growing up."Sydney laughs throwing an arm around Alex's shoulder.

Alex frowns."What are you talking about?"

"You and Tobin Heath." Kelley causally answers.

"So?"

"You like her."

Her cheeks grow warm."Maybe."

Abby looks up from her cleats and stares at her teammate. Her expression is serious and truthfully it scares Alex.

"Just be careful, Alex."

~~~

Tobin, what'd you think of Alex's game?" Michael asks.

Tobin looks at the forward and scrunches her nose."It was alright."

Alex scoffs and playfully hits her in the shoulder."Just alright? We won 8-0!"

The basketball players laughs and leans back into Alex's couch.

"I'm just kidding."

Jeri smiles and looks at her older sister, causing them both to smirk.

"Tobin, wanna see baby pictures of Alex?"

"Sure."

"No!"

Jeri quickly stands to retrieve the photo album, but before she can move Alex tackles her to the ground. They wrestle around for a good eight minutes before Alex is successfully sitting on Jeri's stomach.

"You're very competitive, Lex." Tobin comments.

Alex nods and Jeri pushes her off.

"And a fatty."

Tobin stands and Alex frowns up at her. 

"You have to leave?"

Tobin nods and turns toward Michael and Pan."Thank you for letting me come today. It was great meeting you."

Pan nods and gives her a warm smile."You too. You're welcome back anytime.

Tobin nods and follows Alex out to her car."I like you family," Alex smiles and looks at her."Almost as much as I like you."

Alex feels her cheeks burn, but she doesn't look away."So you do like me?"

"Just a little bit." The basketball player answers.

Alex laughs and reaches for Tobin's hand.

"I might like you a little, too."

Tobin raises her eyebrows."So does that mean you'll go out with me next Friday?"

"Maybe."


End file.
